Coppercurls
by an anonymous geek
Summary: Finished Circle of Magic people reunite, two people realize their feelings for each other, then an evil sorcerer gets in the way of everything. BT
1. Chapter One

Coppercurls 

by an anonymous geek 

disclaimer- I don't own anything, but I do suppose I own the plot, although it is probably one that has been used way to many times, but what the heck, it is a fanfic, nothing's original, so on with the story. . .   
  


Chapter One   
  


Tris was filled with excitement as she spotted Discipline Cottage. She had been gone for a long time now and was 17 years old. It felt good to be returning to the only place that had ever felt like home to her. She had missed her friends, Daja, Sandry, and Briar, who were closer to her than even siblings would be. This redhead was also exited to see her friends' teachers: Lark, Rosethorn, and Frostpine. She would be happy even to see Crane. As she kicked her horse to go faster, she saw Sandry run out of the cottage. 

"Tris!" Sandry yelled. 

Tris jumped off her horse and ran over to Sandry. The two friends hugged one another with happiness. The once-merchant-girl was surprised at herself for showing such emotion. 

"Sandry, you've changed so much. You look so different." Indeed she did. Sandry looked even more beautiful than when Tris had last seen her. Her friend was wearing a dark blue dress that fit her perfectly and showed off her perfectly slim body. Tris couldn't help feeling a little jealous, but she quickly pushed that feeling away. 

"So do you, Tris," her friend said. She looked around. "Where's Niko?" 

"Oh he's just stopped at the Hub." 

"Okay. You're the first here. Daja won't be here for an hour, and I have no idea what time Briar will arrive. Isn't it wonderful that you are all arriving here the same day? I am almost bursting with excitement! Since they won't arrive for a while, we can have some time together to catch up." Sandry put her arm around Tris as the two of them walked into the cottage together.   
  


~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  


For the next few hours, Sandry and Tris shared with each other their stories of the past few years. After a while, though, they began to worry about Daja. 

"I wonder where Daja is," the noble girl said. "She told me she would be here in an hour." 

"Did someone say my name?" asked a voice from outside the door. 

"Daja!" both girls yelled as they ran to envelope their friend in a large hug. They looked behind Daja to see Frostpine and, surprisingly, Rosethorn stepping out of the wagon. They wondered why Rosethorn was with Frostpine and Daja. 

"Sorry I took so long," said their Trader friend. "The wheel on the wagon broke and it took a long time to fix. While we were trying to fix it, these two came along." 

Two? Sandry and Tris once again looked over at the wagon and this time they saw a boy jump out of the wagon and stretch his arms. It took a few seconds for them to recognize him. 

"Briar!" Sandry ran up to Briar and gave him a big hug. Tris hung back in shock and tried to get a good look at him. It was taking her a while to comprehend that this boy was Briar. No, not boy, she thought. He's a man. 

Tris walked up to Briar, shaking her head. "Wow, have you grown. It's good to see you again," she said. All four of them walked inside. They were happy to be together again. 


	2. Chapter Two

Coppercurls 

by an anonymous geek   
  


A/N: I just want to thank the two nice reviewers who left positive reviews, the first two totally positive reviews I've ever received. You made my day! 

disclaimer: I don't own anything!   
  


Chapter Two   
  


Tris was sleeping peacefully when she heard someone calling her name. At first she thought it was part of her dream, but then she opened her eyes to see a man standing next to her bed. She was completely surprised and confused. 

"Tris." 

Tris stifled a laugh when she realized it was just Briar. "I'm up. I'm up," she said drowsily. 

"You'd better be. Everyone's waiting for you downstairs." 

After Briar left the room, Tris changed out of her nightclothes into a plain dark green dress, and shoved on her glasses as she walked downstairs. As soon as she got to the bottom of the stairs, she saw that everyone had already started eating. 

"Thanks for waiting for me," she mumbled sarcastically. She took her old seat next to Briar and ladled some porridge into her bowl. She did not take too much, because she was on a diet, and she was pleased to realize that it was finally paying off. Tris looked over to Briar to see that he was no longer shoveling food into his mouth like he used to . 

"All those years with Rosethorn really taught you manners, didn't they?" she asked Briar, waiting for some rude retort from him. 

Instead of answering, he just looked over at her and smiled. She smiled weakly back at him and quickly turned away. When he had smiled, it had made her simply melt inside, but she surely did not want him to know that. Rather than staying there and letting everyone find out what was bothering her - since the four had a special connection with each other, and she as sure that everything was so evident in her face - she quickly excused herself from the table. She needed some time to think.   
  


~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  


Briar wondered at Tris's strange behavior as she left the room. Had he done something to offend her? Once he had smiled at her, her face had turned pale, then pink, and she looked away and excused herself from the table. This confused him immensely. She's probably just still a little tired from her journey back here, he told himself, but he wasn't too sure that was what was ailing Tris. 

He finished his breakfast and stood up and started clearing his dishes off the table. Soon everyone started doing the same. He saw Rosethorn look around. 

"Where's that girl gone to now? Boy, fetch her and tell her to come down." The stern, but beautiful woman looked around the room at the occupants of the cottage. "Just because you're older now doesn't mean you can be excused from your chores. Sandry, you'll be doing. . ." 

Rosethorn's voice faded away as Briar walked upstairs to find Tris. He walked up to her room and knocked on her door. "Tris? Coppercurls? Are you in there?" 

No answer. 

When he opened her door, expecting to find her staring out the window dreaming away like she used to, he found her room empty. 

"Tris," he used his mind to contact her. "Where are you?" 

"Up on the roof. What do you want?" 

"Rosethorn says to come downstairs so we can commence cleaning. I'd do as she tells you. She still used the threat of hanging you in the well." 

Cutting off their connection, Briar walked downstairs and back into the kitchen to see what he was needed to do.   
  


~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  


okay, I know, I know. This is a really short chapter. But I can't think of what to do next! I would be able to update sooner if you guys would give me some ideas. You can review or email me at lightninggirl21@yahoo.com. So, I need ideas! Please!!!!! 


	3. Chapter Three

Coppercurls 

by an anonymous geek   
  


A/N: hey am I spelling "scry' right? It doesn't seem right, and my computer is freaking out. If it's wrong, please tell me. When you review, of course! Oh, and of course everyone's going to be at least a little out of character. I'm not a good writer and I cannot mimic Tamora Pierce for beans! And anyway: this is my fic, so I can have them act anyway I want! Aren't I a brat? And for those of you who haven't read Shatterglass (if you haven't yet, you really need to because it is such a good book: my favorite): Chime is a glass dragon that Tris's student, Keth, makes, and Tris ends up keeping her.   
  


Chapter Three   
  


Tris got up early the next morning. As she walked downstairs, she heard Little Bear get up and start whimpering. 

"Come on, Little Bear! Be quiet! You're going to wake everyone up." 

Just then Chime flew over and Tris begrudgingly fed her. 

She ate her breakfast quickly and headed outside. Once she had found a comfortable place to sit down - a patch of grass beside a tree - she took off her glasses, opened her eyes wide, and tried to scry the wind. Suddenly she started seeing strange shapes and colors.   
  


~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  


Briar got up and stretched his arms out and yawned. He walked out into the kitchen. Once Little Bear spotted him, he ran right over. Briar leaned over to scratch the dog's back. The dog wagged its tail in delight. It was getting much more attention from Briar than from Tris that morning. Once Briar had finished his breakfast, he strolled outside for a walk, but when he got outside, he noticed a pretty girl with red hair leaning against a tree. What was she doing here? 

Briar laughed out loud when he realized it was only Tris. Why had he just thought her pretty? He had never thought that way about Tris before. She was his foster sister. It was kind of strange thinking of her in that way. 

The boy was surprised when Tris didn't look up when she heard him laugh. 

"Tris?" 

No answer. No movement. She was just looking ahead, eyes not moving. He bent over and snapped his fingers in front of her face. Still nothing. 

At that moment Little Bear ran over, and was about to jump on Tris and give her a big lick on the face, but seemed to think better of it, and stopped right in front of her. 

"It's okay, Little Bear. Go ahead. She's likely not to notice anyway." 

As if he understood, Little Bear climbed into Tris's lap and licked her right across the face. For a moment all was silent, then Tris seemed to snap out of it, and she wiped her hand across her face in an attempt to wipe off the slime. 

Briar couldn't stop laughing. The expression of Tris's face was one of pure disgust. 

"Oh, stop that! This is not funny at all!" she said in exasperation. It only made Briar laugh more. 

"What's all the commotion about?" asked a voice from the doorway of the cottage. Both the mages turned to see a tired Sandry walk out. 

"Nothing. Just the dog trying to give Coppercurls here a good morning kiss," answered Briar. Tris tried to keep a stern look on her face, but failed completely as she, too, smiled.   
  


~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  


Daja walked into the smithy that she worked in years ago. Many years ago, she thought to herself. It's been far too long. She was deep in her thoughts when she heard a voice behind her. 

"Daja? Daja, is that you?" a familiar voice asked. Daja whirled around and found herself standing face to face with her old friend, Kirel. She quickly backed up and looked at him. He had grown very tall, and his long blond hair was tied with a leather string. His blue eyes looked into hers. (A/N: does Kirel have blue eyes?) 

"Kirel! Wow, you've changed so much. I haven't seen you in so long." 

"Yes it has been too long. You've changed too. It's so good to see you," he said as he quickly embraced her, much to her surprise (and delight). 

"Well, you have simply got to tell me everything! How was your trip? Was it as you expected? Did you meet a lot of people?" 

"Wow! So many questions. I haven't received this much attention in years," she said. 

"That's because you haven't been around me." Daja was surprised at this. Kirel had never seemed to be the type to give his whole attention over to one person. She felt flattered at this. 

"Where would I start? There are just so many things. Well, once we got there. . ." So began Daja's day.   
  


~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  


Rosethorn decided not to put it off any longer and to walk into Crane's greenhouse. She had always disliked this place, but only because it was made by Crane, and he had always been her rival, even when they were just students. When she walked up to Crane, he was deep in concentration and did not notice her until she was right in front of him. He jumped up from his seat in surprise. 

"Rosethorn! I did not know you were back yet. I thought you weren't going to be here for another week. What a pleasant surprise!" the surprised mage said. 

"Really? Well then why did you place that fake smile on your face? You can't lie to me, Crane. You've never liked me and never will. So how about you stop pretending?" she said in exasperation. 

"I'm serious as any person can be. I must admit, it has been rather dull without anyone sensible to talk to." At this Rosethorn's eyebrows rose. "Yes, yes. I know that sounded a lot like a compliment, but I have to be frank. No one here fights quite as well as you do." 

"Well, that's nice to know. I came to see if your little greenhouse has fallen apart yet. I quite expected it to. How disappointing. Since it hasn't yet, I should leave in expectation of it doing that sometime soon. Good day, Crane," she said as she started to turn away, but Crane's hand caught her arm. 

"Don't go just yet. Just stay awhile, so I can hear about your journeys. I'll have some tea made for us." 

"Oh, all right, but only for a little while," she said relentingly.   
  


~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  


I think that is the longest chapter I've ever written, even if it isn't that long. I'm sorry that Daja is really out of character. I just can't get her to be the way that Tamora Pierce created her. Same with Rosethorn and Crane and Tris and Briar and Sandry and Little Bear. Okay, this is what I need whoever has read this story to do. 

1. Tell me if you think I should continue 

2. Tell me how I can improve 

3. Give me some ideas of what to do next 

4. Tell me if you like my writing, and, if not, tell me what would help me write better 

I think that this is my favorite story, so I hope people will want me to continue it. 

and this is a poem for you guys: 

Reviews are nice, 

Reviews are good, 

Reviews are cool, 

Review you should. 

hehe. so go do it!! Keep in mind that I love reviews! Even if they are not nice at all. But remember that an anonymous geek does not write nice chapters if she is mad because of a mean review. 

ONE DAY GEEKS WILL RULE THE UNIVERSE! 


	4. Chapter Four

Coppercurls 

by an anonymous geek   
  


Chapter Four   
  


Briar found himself spending more and more time with Tris. She seemed more sensible and interesting than the others. He was sure to have a fun time when he was around her. It didn't occur to him that he was falling in love with her until one day, two weeks after their return, when they were sitting together on the roof. It was a hot day and they had decided to go to the coolest place in Discipline. 

They were having a moment of silence as Tris was looking up at the clouds, and Briar was looking at Tris. She looked like a goddess, she was so beautiful. Her red hair was braided up all over her head and she had taken her glasses off, so it was easier to see her beautiful gray eyes that were full of laughter and happiness. Things that were rarely shown outwardly. 

She must keep it all hidden, and lets her temper be the thing that is shown, thought Briar, remembering the times that her temper had been shown to him. He loved how she was always quick to offer a retort to whatever he said. That was one of the things that made him like her so much. 

I'm doomed to love women with bad tempers, he thought, meaning Tris and Rosethorn. 

Love? Yes, I can no longer try to hide from my own feelings. I love her. But I can't tell her. I don't want to ruin our friendship if she finds out that I love her and is appalled by it! The thought of Tris knowing that he loved her, and not returning that love, and never speaking to him again, made him shudder. 

I have to keep it a secret then. I can tell no one. Not even Daja, or Sandry, or Rosethorn. Especially not Rosethorn. I'd never hear the end of it if she found out!   
  


~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  


Later that evening, after supper, Tris sat down on one side of the table, reading a book that she had gotten. On the other side of the table sat Briar and Sandry. They were talking about something that she didn't quite catch. But she knew that they were flirting. It was quite obvious and sickening. Tris detested it, and especially since she had recently been having strange feelings for Briar. He was too handsome for his own good. Whenever he looked at her, Tris's heart started racing. 

Tris looked over at Briar and Sandry, right after Sandry had said something to him. They both laughed and smiled at one another. Tris couldn't stand it any longer, so she slammed her book shut and left the room. 

As she walked up the stairs, she heard Sandry ask, "Do you know what's the matter with Tris? She's been acting so strange recently." 

She didn't hear Briar's reply, since she was already in her room.   
  


~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

[The next day]   
  


Daja stood up and walked over to the door when she heard a knock. 

She opened the door, and there stood Kirel. She couldn't help noticing how handsome he looked. 

"Hello, Daja. I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk, unless you're busy." 

"No, I'm not busy. Sure, I'll walk with you."   
  


~~~~ * ~~~~   
  


They had a nice walk, and when they returned to Discipline, Kirel did something that greatly surprised Daja. He leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips, then walked quickly away, leaving her standing there, stricken.   
  


~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  


Sandry was weaving when she heard a knock on the door. She was going to get up and see who was there, but Lark had already gone to the door. Hearing voices, she walked out into the kitchen. There stood a boy, about 18 years of age. 

"I have a message for Niklaren Goldeye." 

Niko stood up. "I am Niklaren Goldeye. Who is the message from?" 

"It is from Duke Vedris IV." He handing the paper containing the message over to Niko. Then he looked over at Sandry. He had a puzzled look on his face. 

"Sandry, is that you?" he asked. 

"Yes, my name is Sandry." 

"You probably don't remember me. My name is Jonathon ei Landen. We played together as children." 

Suddenly, Sandry remembered the time she had spent with him while her parents had been visiting his parents. He had been the only noble child who would talk to her as a friend. "Oh, now I remember. Wouldn't you like to sit down?" 

"Thank you, but I really must go. Maybe tomorrow I can see you?" 

"Yes, I'd like that." After that, he excused himself and walked outside.   
  


~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  


I wrote this chapter last night. I hope you liked it. I think in the next chapter the action/adventure part will start. That will last about three chapters, and then I'll have one final chapter. So, I think this will be about 8 chapters long. 

REVIEW! 

GEEKS WILL ALWAYS CONQUER! 


	5. Author's Note

Coppercurls

by an anonymous geek

(Author's Note)

Hey reader dudes! No, I'm not dead. I just haven't updated in the longest time. Not that anyone would really care, though. I'm sure you haven't gone through too much discomfort because I haven't updated! I am unloved! *sobs* Sorry, self-pity does not become me. Wait a sec, nothin becomes me!!!! I am uglier than a monkey's butt!

I'm sorry that I'm not updating! I just needed to write one of the author's notes thingies!

Things you need to tell me:

1. If you want me to continue (I personally think this fic stinks, and I really don't want to write more, but if you guys want me to, then I will)

2. Please give me ideas. Somethin adventure-like. thats what I said would be in this fic, but I can't think of anything! My brain exploded yesterday in math class! Algebra 2 stinks! Hold on: ALL MATH STINKS!

3. Should it have a happy ending, or not? I am kinda into sad endings now. Happy endings are kinda predictable!

If you guys could tell me these things, I would be soooo happy!

Beware of demented hamsters!

On that note, I will say goodbye! Until next time. . .

Hold on, wait a sec: read my other stories!!!!! 

GEEKS WILL ONE DAY RULE THE UNIVERSE!!! well, probably not, but it's kinda fun to say that. email me!!!! lightninggirl21@yahoo.com!

and read my original story on www.fictionpress.com!

byebyes!


	6. Chapter Five

Coppercurls

by an anonymous geek

Crosseyedbutterfly: hey, do you ever look at the positive aspect of something? hmmm?

disclaimer: I don't own nothin'

Chapter 4

Tris woke up and quickly changed and walked downstairs. She had expected to see Sandry up already, but she did not. 'That's strange,' she thought. Deciding that Sandry must have slept in, she thought it best to let the noble girl have her rest. The poor girl barely got enough sleep; she was always helping somebody. "Some people just don't know when to say 'no'," muttered Tris as she started to make some tea.

A little while later, Briar walked out, stretching, then he looked around started. "Where's Sandry?" he asked.

'Gee, how obvious can people get when they're in love?!' thought Tris, but she answered, "I think she's sleeping in. Probably had a long night."

Briar nodded, and sat down at the table. By then, Tris had made some breakfast, so she put the food on the table, and after a prayer to the gods, they started eating. After a while, Daja came down, and started eating with them.

They washed the dishes, but Tris left out some food for Sandry to eat when she woke up. She walked outside, to do some meditating and scrying. After an hour of that, she stood up and walked into the cottage. Sandry's food was left uneaten on the table. It was near midday, Sandry needed to be woken up.

Tris walked over to Sandry's room, and knocked gently on the door. When she didn't hear anything, she knocked harder. Still no sound. Tris opened the door and gasped. Everything was either knocked over or emptied out, and Sandry was no where to be seen. Tris thought frantically. Sandry must have been kidnapped, but by whom, and for what purpose?

'Daja, Briar, come here! Quick!' she mind called to them. Soon they were right next to her. Briar gasped, and Daja was shocked. They made a plan to find Sandry. 

They didn't even think to tell anyone that they were going, but they followed the trail that the kidnapper had left, which started right outside Sandry's window. They could see three sets of footprints, and signs of a struggle. Then at some point, one of the footprints led off in a separate direction. Daja volunteered to follow those foot prints.

"Okay," agreed Tris. "But you have to remember to call to us if you get into any trouble, okay?"

Daja agreed, and then left. Tris and Briar continued on the trail. They came to a place where they could see an old fire pit that had been used recently, and then tracks leading off in a different direction.

After a while, they began to tire out, so they took a short break.

"I can't believe someone would do this!" exclaimed Tris.

Briar just shook his head. Tris knew that this must be hurting him a lot, especially since he was in love with Sandry. For some reason unknown to her, she started talking to him about it.

"I know about the way you feel, Briar. There's no reason to hide it," she said.

Briar's head jerked up. He looked really surprised. "What?! How did you know?"

"It's quite obvious. You can see it on your face every time you look at her. I'm really sorry. This must be so hard on you."

He looked confused, but then it clicked. "You. . . you think that I like Sandry in that way?"

Tris was shocked. "Why, yes. You two were always flirting, what else was I supposed to think!"

Briar laughed outright. "Flirting? Sandry and I never flirted!"

"Oh, yes you did."

"That wasn't flirting. Sandry and I are like brother and sister. That would be so. . . wrong."

Once again Tris was shocked, while she was relieved that there wasn't anything serious going on between Briar and Sandry. Immediately she was ashamed of herself. Sandry was kidnapped, and all Tris was doing was rejoicing over the fact that Briar didn't like her. "Well, you certainly had me fooled," said Tris. Then something clicked. Briar would never like her. He said that liking Sandry would be wrong, because they were almost siblings. That would go for Tris too. She sighed. "We should get going. We might still be able to catch up with that demon that kidnapped Sandry."

~ * ~

I'm so sorry that this was so short, but I hope to put more on tomorrow!

Please review!!!!!!


	7. Chapter Six

Coppercurls

by an anonymous geek

A/N: whoa, I am totally getting sick of this story. So, I'm gunna finish it off very soon. Two more chapters after this one and I'm through with it. i've figured out how this is gunna end, so you'll have to wait and read the chapters to find out whether this is gunna end happily or sad. muahahahahaa.

I'M GUNNA MEET TAMORA PIERCE, AND YOU AREN'T! MUAHAHAHAAA

whoa, I'm messed up. Dun kill me.

to all those of you who reviewed nicely: you rock

to all of you guys who reviewed meanly even though you claimed to it was all constructive criticism *cough* crosseyedbutterfly *cough*: crawl into a little corner and die! yeah!

well, not really, but crossedbutterfly, read all the reviews you've given me and try to imagine how you'd react if they were ones written to you.

AACK! some many stories to update. . .so little time!!!

HEY, read my other stories, dudes! yeah. though most of you are reading them anyway, whatever.

You know what?! school stinks. they expect you to listen, and then parents expect you to like it! it's ridiculous. I go to a school with a stupid dresscode which makes it even worse. I have to wear dresses every day, and I HATE dresses with a passion. *mutters curses under breath*

NEway, I'm a very stupid person, I'm hated by all, and when I grow up I'm gunna end up flipping burgers for the rest of my life, and i'm gunna marry some sleazy guy who sits in front of the tv wearing an undershirt that doesn't fit and has tons of stains on it (well, he's wearing more than the undershirt, I hope), eating potato chips all day. yeah!

Wow, I just totally babbled on. but I bet that nobody's reading this, so it doesn't really matter.

on with the story. . .

disclaimer- ya know, I'm getting mighty sick of this, but here goes nothin': I'm a stupid idiot and could never come up with the brilliant idea of Emelan, so I don't know why I have to write this 'cuz no one in their right mind would actually suspect that I own any of this. *sighs* stupid thing I'm gunna rip someone's head off. . . *mutters* I don't own anything. THERE! YA HAPPY?!

Some chapter number that escapes me at the moment

Daja walked on through the endless path set out in front of her. It was near dark; she had been traveling for almost a full day, with only a few stops, and still there was no sign that she was catching up with the culprit she was following. As she was about to stop for the night, she suddenly noticed something strange up ahead of her. The footprints that she had been following ended a few feet up the path, and there was no one nearby. How could this person have just disappeared? As she was trying to think through this, she heard some rustling behind her, and she was about to turn around when she felt a great pain on her head. As she fell to the ground, she looked up and saw a face that she knew very well. Before the darkness had completely engulfed her brain, three words ran over and over through her brain: "He's a traitor."

~ * ~

Briar and Tris followed a different set of footprints. They led on and on until they finally brought the two mages out of the forest they were traveling through, and into a large level plain. It was wide and open, outlined by mountains with dark forests. In the direct center of the field was a small hill, and on it was a black castle. This castle seemed to embody evil. It was very tall and it twisted near the top to give a foreboding look. It had two tall towers that seemed to reach into the sky and far into the heavens (A/N: I know they don't have heaven, but who cares?). Tris and Briar looked at each other in disbelief. This was something that one only found in dark tales of wicked sorcerers.

"I didn't even know a place like this even existed in Emelan!" Briar exclaimed.

Tris gulped and walked forward toward the castle. She had a very bad feeling about this, as would be expecting in a situation as terrible as this one. As she walked toward the entrance, the black gates that surrounded the castle suddenly opened mysteriously, even though no person was in sight. Tris shivered and walked through the gates. Briar was right beside her. The large black door opened as soon as they walked toward it. They walked inside together.

The interior of the castle was very much like the outside: dark and forbidding. Tris looked in horror at the room that they had walked into. Briar put a hand on her shoulder in comfort, and they walked toward a stairway that led toward one of the towers. Tris started up these stairs first, followed closely by Briar. The stairway was narrow and steep. The air surrounding the two mages was hot and stuffy. Quickly Tris started running out of breath, but she kept going. The stairs led on and on and seemed endless.

Step after step came, and Tris was getting more and more tired. A surprise suddenly came when, a few hours after they had started from the bottom, they came at last to a door. Tris slumped against the wall and started coughing and wheezing. Briar was doing the same. After a few more moments of this, Tris gained composure and turned the knob of the door. It opened with a loud creaking sound that resounded through the room that they were entering.

As the two of them walked in, the first two things they noticed were first an unconscious Sandry tied up to a chair in a corner or the large room, with gashes and cuts and bruises all over her body, and secondly a huge, dark figure in the center of the room. He had a sinister smile on his face.

Tris walked up to the man in fury; Briar grabbed her arm in an attempt to stop her, but she shrugged him away, so he resignedly followed her.

"What do you want with her?" she snapped at the man.

He laughed, and his laughter was like thunder throughout the room. "My dear girl, are you so naive to think that I just left me tracks for anyone to see. I led you here for a purpose."

Tris gasped. "What?"

"My business is with you, Trisana Chandler."

~ * ~

Dun dun duuun.

I bet that was just another predictable ending. More will come in a few weeks. Sorry it took me so long to update. I have twelve other stories, people are screamin at me to update them, and this one is my least favorite. Plus, I've got homework!

ACK!! IT BITES! IT BITES! 


	8. Chapter Seven

Coppercurls  
by an anonymous geek

A/N: you were all probably thinking that I should get off my fat bum and update one of my stories. well, it has been more than a month. I've kinda got writer's block, so I'm trying to break it by writing another chapter of this story. 

I met Tamora Pierce!!! yeah, she was really nice. I dun really feel like elaborating.

My life has taken a turn for the worse. I got glasses. now I'm a complete geek with braces and glasses. AND I cut my hair wicked short (chin length). I look really weird.

Now I'm a complete Harry Potter fan. I finally got around to reading the books and watching the movies. SIRIUS!!!!!!! SIRIUS!!!! *sobs uncontrollably* sorry, I just totally bawled when I read that part in OotP. HE WAS MY FAVORITE CHARACTER!!!!

Anyway, on with the chapter. . .

~ * ~

*"My business is with you, Trisana Chandler."*

"ME? What do you want with me?" asked Tris, shocked. 

"It might be easier if I told you my story from the beginning. When I was young, I was the boy my parents had always wished for. They had wanted a child with a lot of magic, and I had a lot. They wanted a child who was good looking and sweet, and I was. They wanted a child who would do whatever they told him to do, and I did. I lived the first twenty years of my life in complete and absolute happiness. What child could ask for more than what I had? I had loving parents, kind friends, popularity, money, and even a good job as my village's mage. Later on a found a beautiful woman who agreed to marry me.

"Little did I know of her family's background. They were what you might call 'Dark Mages'. I found out that they were what I thought then was evil and with their persuasive words they converted me from my old childish ways. I soon began to fight alongside them, helping then through their predicaments with my strong magic. They began to fully realize just how valuable I was to them. Twenty years passed, and I continued to help them.

"Then, one day, my wife's brother left to go to a far away land that he might conquer the land and receive all the riches and goods that could be found there. There were other riches there that were not money. In this land lay great magic that contained secrets that we could not even begin to comprehend. I wanted to go with him, but my wife became sick, almost unto death, and I needed to stay with her. So, he left, and I watched him through my crystal. I saw him cross the seas that separated their land from ours, and I saw him begin to slowly conquer this land. For a long time it seemed that he would take over completely, but then a girl stopped him. You. A small girl of only eleven managed to kill my brother-in-law who could not even be caught by some of the most powerful men of Emelan. Yes, Tris. This man was Enahar.

"I still do not fully understand how you defeated him. All I knew was that I hated you for it and I wanted revenge. When my wife heard of his death, she in her weak condition worsened and then died of anguish. It was at the moment of her death, as I looked at her lifeless body, that I vowed that I would kill you for what you had done, and now I will do what I set out to do!"

Tris stared, still shocked, at the man as he started chanted in a language that she did not understand. Thinking fast, she started taking out one of the larger braids of her hair. Soon she had a spark of lightning in her fist that she knew would grow when she ordered it to. When she looked up at the man, she saw that he had stopped chanting, and was now surrounded by a shield of red. Looking through this shield, she could see that he was smiling madly.

"NOW YOU WILL MEET YOUR DOOM, TRISANA CHANDLER!" he yelled in a loud voice that echoed all over the room and made Tris fall to her knees. Briar looked over at her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and a large portion of his magic flowed into her, giving her the strength she needed. She stood up and faced the sorcerer.

~ * ~

When Daja regained consciousness, she was lying down in front of a large fire, hands bound with a tough kind of rope. At first she was puzzled, but then she remembered the events of earlier that afternoon. Jonathon. He was a traitor. As if on cue, Jonathon ei Landen walked over to her from the other side of the fire, with a large malicious grin on his face.

"So, _Daja_," he spat her name out as if it was foul on his lips, "I see you've finally come to. Now, I was just wondering how to torture you best. Should I do it myself, or just leave it to my master? I'm sure he'd love to have another one of you prigs to vent his anger out on. Yes, I will bring you to him. Get up, you dog!" He grabbed Daja by her shirt, and then threw her on the ground, laughing evilly. "I said, 'GET UP.'" Once again he grabbed her, but this time he pushed her ahead, toward the trail, and kicked her when he felt it necessary. 

After a long while of walking, it turned dark and Daja could just begin to see the outlines of a great castle. Suddenly, a plan formed in her head. Suddenly, she whipped around and kicked Jonathon in the ribs. He had not expected this, and he doubled over in pain. She did not slow down for a moment. After a long time of kicking him as he fell to the ground, he lost consciousness, and she left him there. Still bound, she walked toward the castle.

Once she reached the stairway of the castle, she felt Tris' presence far, far above. She tried to contact Tris through her mind, but Tris seemed to be deeply concentrated, so she decided just to start climbing the stairs.

~ * ~

Deep in her mind somewhere, Tris could hear Daja trying to contact her, but she ignored her. All she needed to concentrate on right now was how she was going to break through the sorcerer's magical barrier that he had constructed. Deciding to just try out her magic on it, she threw the lightning she had in her hand at it. When it hit the barrier, the lightning did not got through it, but it actually seemed to be absorbed into the magical wall. The man continued to chant and Tris continued to think. What could she do that would break his barrier? She contemplated this while the man became louder and louder.

'YES! That's it!' she thought as she threw another lightning bolt at the ceiling and grabbed Briar and together they made a run for the corner where Sandry lay. The man did not seem to notice the loud rumbling above him as the ceiling began to fall apart. He suddenly opened his eyes which had been closed during the time he had been reciting the spell, and at that moment, he shouted out the last words of the curse, "BRAHAMINE AGEDIR!" Then he let down his barrier and cackled. Now hearing the sounds above him, he looked up just as the center of the ceiling fell down on him. He was crushed by the weight of the stone ceiling, and never again saw the light of day.

~ * ~

Finally taking his arms off from over his head, Briar shook off the dust and dirt that covered his clothes, and looked over at the place where the sorcerer lay. He could not see the man's body, but Briar was sure that he was crushed flat by the weight of the stone. Looking over at Tris, Briar gasped. Instead of standing up like him, looking over at the place where the man lay, Tris was lying on the ground, eyes closed. In horror, Briar remembered the curse that the man had finished saying before he had been hit. Briar rushed over to Tris' body and checked for any sign of a pulse. It was not there, and when he picked her up, she felt lifeless in his arms. Her chest had stopped rising and falling, and Briar felt hot tears streaming down his face.

This couldn't be. This was Tris. She wasn't dead. Tris couldn't die; she was unstoppable. No, Tris was only faking it. Yes, she would wake up any moment and tell him it was all a big joke. But Briar knew that he was lying to himself. Tris was not going to wake up. She was gone; gone from him forever. Never again would he see her smile; never again would he hear her beautiful voice; never again would talk to him; never again would she live. His one and only love, his Coppercurls, had been taken from him, and he would never love another.

~ * ~

A/N: That was supposed to be sad, but I cannot write anything sentimental. Before you kill me, know that this is not the end of the story. You'll just have to wait for the next chapter. 

Please email me at lightninggirl21@yahoo.com and tell me about yourself. I love meeting new people and learning about their lives, so please just do this for me. please email me. I promise I'll write you back. It'll only take you a few minutes and it would make me so happy! PLEASE!!!


	9. Chapter Eight

Coppercurls   
  


by an anonymous geek   
  


disclaimer: Do you really think that I am the great Tamora Pierce?   
  


Chapter 8   
  


Millions of thoughts ran through Briar's mind as he held Tris's body. He would never be able to tell her what she meant to him; he would never get to see her grow old alongside him; he would never be able to hold her in his arms and kiss her. As these thoughts jolted through him, tears streamed down his face and he held Tris closer to his body. This did not seem real to him; any moment now she would just tell him it was a big joke and they would laugh about it together, or he would just wake up and realize that none of this had ever happened; these phantoms would plague him no longer. Sadly, this was not so, but he would not admit it to himself. Soon, his thoughts gave way and he was left with only a blank, dull ache that burned inside and caused him to despair. He might never have risen from where he sat had not Daja walked in at that moment. 

Once she entered, she looked around at the state of the room. In the center of the room lay a mound of stone that had fallen from the ceiling. Then, near one of the corners of the room lay Sandry's body and right next to her was the worst site that Daja had ever seen. Briar sat on the ground, Tris's lifeless body clutched to his chest; his face was tear-stained, but he was no longer crying. Instead, his face held a look of complete despair that Daja had never before seen on any human. 

Daja raced over to him. "Briar-Briar, what happened?!" There was no answer, just a blank stare. She shook his shoulders in an effort to release him from the trance that he was in, but it did not seem to work, so she attempted to arouse Sandry. Fortunately, this did work, and Sandry's eyelids fluttered open. When she surveyed the room that she was in, she looked as if she was going to faint again. However, she just stared over at Briar and Tris. Then she started crying quietly. Daja, herself was shedding a few tears. Even though she had never before cried for the death of a kaq, she now felt as if her world was shattered and could no longer stop herself. 

Daja tried to get some information out of Sandry once she had composed herself, slightly. "Sandry, what happened? Do you know anything?" 

Sandry shook her head, tears still streaming down her face. In between choked sobs, she was able to say, "I don't remember anything other than being knocked out when I was getting out of bed." Daja nodded and looked over at Briar and Tris again. 

"We should get out of here. There's no knowing what is out there. Let's try to get Briar up." After a few slaps, Briar finally woke up from his trance, but he did not really seem to be there in spirit. His eyes showed deep sorrow. He got up, but would not let go of Tris. Never would he give her up. Never. There seemed to be deep resolution in his gaze, even if it was mingled with grief. They made their way down the stairs and out of the black fortress.   
  


~ * ~   
  


Lark, Rosethorn, Niko, and Moonstream waited at Discipline Cottage. Lark was the only mage who was not completely outraged at the four mages' disappearances. 

"What were they thinking?! Running away without telling anyone. Hmmph!" Rosethorn exclaimed as she paced the cottage. 

"Now, Rosie, I suspect that there is a very good explanation for all of this. We just need to wait for their return. Then they can tell us everything," Lark said, in an effort to console her. No matter how hard Rosethorn might hide it, Lark knew that she was more worried than angry over this disappearance. 

Niko looked out the window. "And I suppose we won't have to wait long for it. Here they come." Then there was a collective sharp intake of breath from everyone in the room when they walked in. Sandry, sporting some nasty bruises and cuts, was leaning against Daja, who seemed to be the only really stable one of the four, though she herself had tears in her eyes and had many injuries. Then there was Briar, who looked as if his world had completely ended, and he held Tris, who was hanging limply in his arms. Niko quickly walked over to Tris and took her out of Briar's arms. Briar knew that he could not rob this man his moment with the dead girl, so he reluctantly handed over his Tris, though he stood very close by. However, Niko's face did not hold a look of grief; surprisingly, it held one of puzzlement. 

"Curious," he whispered to himself. "The body is not cold as it would be in death, yet there is no pulse. Also, she is not pale, as would be expected in a dead person, and I can still feel her magic inside of her." His face suddenly lightened. "She is not dead!" 

This news was like a shower of relief to Briar. He might still be able to tell her about his feelings and do all the other things he wished to do right now. He was about to jump for joy, but was interrupted by Niko's voice. "However, she is not completely alive, either. This spell is dark magic. Strong dark magic. I do not know the antidote or counter-curse for it, either." 

Once again, Briar's spirits dampened. Still, Niko continued. "Now, Briar, carry her upstairs and put her on her bed. Now, you two," he said, addressing Sandry and Daja. "You have a lot of explaining to do." Briar missed his stern look as he walked up the stairs and into Tris's room. He gently placed her on her bed, and then pulled up a chair next to her. He wished he knew what to do to give his Tris life again. He wished that he could see her grey eyes alive once more in mirth or anger. It did not matter if she hated him or not, only that she was there with him, in body and spirit. Once again, the tears came, but this time they were hot with anger. He hated the man who had did this to her and was very glad that he was dead. Silently, he exited the room and walked down the stairs.   
  


~ * ~   
  


A month passed and autumn came, bringing with it beauty to Discipline Cottage. Instead of spending his spare time outside, Briar walked up to Tris's room and looked at her. She was still as beautiful as ever, even if her spirit did not seem to reside in her body. Although she was "dead", her cheeks were rosy and her lips were cherry-colored. Briar could never say later what compelled him to do it then, but he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. The kiss brought with it a sensation of pure delight. It felt so right to be there, kissing her, feeling her silky lips pressed against his own. Then, it came as a great shock to him, but in some ways felt completely right; he felt her kiss back. He could sense her in a way that he had never done before. Not only was she back in spirit, but her spirit was back in full force, being combined with his in a way that seemed as if it were meant to be. Her eyes opened, and he pulled away and looked at her. Her eyes were not only full with mirth and happiness, but they seemed to contain an emotion that he had never seen there before: love. It was such a strong emotion that it surprised him at first, but then he realized that his eyes must mirror hers. He felt something inside of himself that was so strong that he seemed to burst, but in a way that was pleasant. It was then that he realized that they had been made for each other. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. There seemed to be no reason for explanation. They now had each other. 

"I love you Briar," Tris told him. 

"And I love you, Coppercurls."   
  


~ * ~   
  


A/N: well, there it is. *sniffle* it's so sad now that it's over with. This was my first Tamora Pierce fanfic. *sobs* 

Anyway, I hope you liked it. I want to thank all of you reviewers. I love you all so much. I wouldn't have continued this if it hadn't been for you! 

Please review for the last time! 

~*~Kristin~*~ 


End file.
